An Accident Bound To Happen
by LostEverAfter
Summary: (Just a short one-shot I came up with for Rizzles)


**An Accident bound to Happen **

Maura's POV

"Unless what?" I asked as Jane was talking about her and Casey. I want Jane to be happy but that's hard when you're deeply in love with her and she has no clue….. or maybe she does. I've always given small hints but I wonder if she'd ever picked them up."Unless I marry him." Jane said barely looking at me. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say or do. It hurt me to see her with Casey. It broke my heart but I could never tell her that. She was my best friend and I didn't have many friends as a kid and I didn't want to ruin anything. "I-I. Excuse me." I said and headed out the door. I could her Jane calling me but I kept walking. I went to the car and just sat there thinking about Jane and Casey and my feelings and I just couldn't take it. I decided to head home to think a little try to take all this in slowly and maybe I can live with Jane and Casey and my feelings might go away. I pulled the car back and saw Jane standing by the door. I knew she could read me and she saw trough my eyes. I heard a car honk at me so I looked away and drove. I could tell Jane was watching me leave. I got to the stop sign by building and right when I was about to turn. Boom. I got hit. The car hit on the left side of my car. I hit my head on the window and I heard the car drive away. The last thing I saw and heard was Jane yelling my name and calling 911. When she got to my car she open the door and got me out holding me in her arms. It was the best feeling ever even though my head's bleeding and I'm hurt. "Maura! Maura!" Jane said holding her hand to my face and wiping some of the blood off. I tried to stay awake but failed. After that everything went black.

I woke up hearing beeping sounds. I was in the hospital with a major headache. The first thing I saw was Jane. She was gripping my hand. "Maura, thank god you're okay. I thought I thought I would've lost you." Jane said and scooted closer. "Jane," I manage to say but couldn't. "You have a few stitches but the doctor said you'd be fine and up agin soon." Jane said and started rubbing my arm for comfort. I couldn't take anymore I needed to tell Jane that I loved her a lot and that she drives me crazy and makes me happy like no one else can. At this point I didn't care if she felt the same way or didn't. I just needed to tell her that I love her. "Jane," I said and took a deep breath because this is probably the toughest thing I've ever had to do. "Yes Maura." She said and looked me in the eyes. I sat up and held her hand. She was about to tell me to lay down but I couldn't, I needed to sit up. "Jane, … I love you, a lot for a really long time now. Not only are you beautiful, but you're perfect. A-and it hurts me to see you with Casey. I want you to be happy but I want to love you at the same time." The I stopped. Jane's face was unreadable. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I was about to say something but then I felt her lips on mine. It was soft and perfect at the same time. I've never felt anything better. "I love you too Maura. I just was confused with Casey and everything but I've always loved you. I was never gonna marry Casey. As much as I've been with him I knew I didn't love him like I do with you. I want YOU Maura. I'm crazy about you and I want to make you happy." Jane said. I smiled and cupped her face and pulled her closer then kissed her. I moved my hands to her hair while her hands were traveling under my shirt while deepening the kiss. Soon we both needed air and pulled away smiling at each other. "Are you gonna go home?" I asked lying down in front of her. "I'd rather stay here with you." Jane said which made me smile. "I'm pretty sure you'd rather sleep at home then in this tiny bed with me." I said "Well doctor Isles that's something you've got wrong. I'd rather be anywhere as long as I'm with you." Jane said climbing onto the bed and lie beside my with her arms wrapped around my waist. "I love you Maura." She whispered into my ears. "I love you too Jane." I said and kissed her lips softly. Few minutes latter we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day I woke up to Jane stroking my hair. "Morning beautiful. Sorry if I woke you?" Jane said as I scooted closer lying my head on her chest. "It's fine babe." I said. I saw her smile. It was so cute and adorable like a puppy and that's not something you get from Jane Rizzoli everyday. It was around 8 a.m when the doctor walked in and our stares escaped. "Morning Dr. Isles glad to see you're up." The doctor said "Morning Doctor." I said and sat up with Jane beside me. "It looks like every thing's in good shape and you can leave now. I just need you or someone to sign the reales form at the front desk and you'd good to go and you might get some headache's but it's not something I would worry about. Just take some aspirin and you'll be fine." He said and checked his papers. "Thank you doctor." Jane and I said. "No problem he said then left. Jane got up and helped me up. "I'll go sign the reales form for you and meet you by the cafe okay?" She said and kissed my forehead. "Thanks. I'll get you some coffee." I said "Thanks babe." She said then walked out the room with me following behind her. Jane went to the front desk and I made me way to the cafe. I got her coffee then went to put some sugar in it. "Damn you look hot." Some guy next to me said. "Um thanks." I said then started to walk away put he grabbed my arm and turned me around and pulled me close to him. "Why don't you give me your number and I'll see you at your place tonight." He said moving his hand down my back. "No thank you." I said as polite as I could and pushed him off of me. "How come? You taken by some piece of shit? Cause if you are that's fine by me. No one needs to know." He said then stepped closer. I stepped back getting quite annoyed by him now. "Well I am taken and SHE'S amazing and she's also-" I said but got cut off my Jane walking towards me. "A cop. Now leave my girl alone or I'll arrest you. You know what the word no means, you son of a bitch." Jane said showing her badge and handcuff's so he could see. "Alright, alright but I don't mind doing it with two girls." He said and put his hands up in defense. "Out!" Jane said stepping closer to him making he scared and walk way. "Thanks for defending me." I said and gave her the coffee. "No problem anything for you. Did he hurt you or anything? Are you okay?" Jane said and stepped closer comforting me. "Yeah babe, I'm fine. Especially now that you're here." I said and smiled which made her smile. "I'll drive you home okay?" Jane said and held my hand. "Okay, thanks…. for everything." I said as we walked out to her car. "You know i'll do anything for you babe." She said and opened the door for me to go in then got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Are you gonna go to work?" I asked as we walked into my house. "Nope. I'd rather spend my day here with you." Jane said and grabbed my hand pulled me closer and planted a kiss on my lips. I smiled and walked into my room with Jane following. "When are you going back to work?" Jane asked and sat on the edge of my bed. "They said I could come back tomorrow if I'm feeling better." I said and sat myself onto of her putting my arms around her neck. "I love being able to do my job and still have you. I can be me and yours at the same time without changing who I am." Jane said and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You know you don't have to pretend when you're with me. I love you Jane and only you." I said and kissed her softly. "I love you to Maur." She said and kissed me a little rougher. "Wait, what about Casey?" I asked scooting a little further from her but still on her lap. "I told him already before all this before you told me you love me because when I saw you in that accident I knew if i ever lost you I wouldn't know how to live with myself. I knew I loved you I just didn't realize it till I realize what would happen if you were gone. When they drove you off in the ambulance and wouldn't let me go with you I told Casey that I loved you and that whatever happen I would still love you. He told me that he understood and he sorta knew there was something between us and he also said he just wants me to be happy. I knew I couldn't live if I couldn't be with you. He's going back to Afghanistan tomorrow." Jane said then pulled me closer looking into my eyes. "Are you okay with all of this?" I asked "I'm more then okay with this because I have you and that's all I need." She said and turned me over so I was know laying on the bed with Jane on top of me. "I love you Jane." I said and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I love you too Maura." Jane said and kissed me and one way or another led to us in each other's arm in the morning with just a blanket over us. The mornings aren't usually this bright and the sky isn't this blue. I don't know if it's because of Jane's beautiful shinning face and sparkling eyes or if it's because I know I'm with the one I love and there's no place I'd rather be then laying next to Jane Rizzoli knowing we love each other.


End file.
